Not All Dreams Come True
by ShannyC1901
Summary: It's been years since Rachel and Finn have spoken. And things have changed, Rachel returns to Lima with a daughter, Finn is stuck alone attending night school. It took this for them to realize that Not All Dreams Come True
1. One More Lima Loser

Not All Dreams Come True

A Glee Fan-Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's Characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Chapter One: One More Lima Loser

"Puck, hand me the wrench, would ya?" Finn Hudson's voiced floated from under the car, his feet poking out and his hand feeling for the tool he'd asked for. It was just another day in the workshop for Finn, another day covered from head to toe in grease and oil, another day where he was left wondering what his life would have been like if he had left Lima. He was just one more Lima loser.

"So, I was thinking, we should go to the bar tonight, fries and a beer or something?" Pucks voice asked as he cleaned parts and put them to one side before turning around and leaning on the counter. Finn rolled out from under the car, his face smeared with oil and his hair a mess on his head, he sat up and put his head in his hands.

"I thought Quinn wanted you at home? You have a wife and a kid Puck." Finn replied looking up at his friend before standing up and sighing. His friend had it all in Finn's opinion, but all Puck really wanted to do was go to the bar every weekend.

"Well I know that, but I like a night to myself now and then." Puck mumbled, he knew how much Finn envied him, he knew all too well what being alone did to Finn.

"Maybe you should have thought about that in high school? But wait, you never did think did you? Damn it you don't know how lucky you are!" Finn exploded, his wrench flying across the room and the door slamming as he walked into the staff room. Finn broke down his tears streaking the oil on his face, he was sick and tired of his life here in Lima. He could have gotten out years ago, now he was almost thirty and wasting his life. Puck had it all the way Finn saw it.

"Finn, look I'm sorry okay? I'll stay home with my girls tonight, just take care and remember to lock up." Puck said from the other side of the door, Finn took a shaky breath.

"Okay, tell Quinn I said hey." Puck mumbled an okay before Finn was left alone. He was always alone.

He went and turned on the radio, the music resonating all around the auto shop as Finn finished up around the shop. His body was under the car working on an engine when a small voice echoed over the music.

"… hello? Is anyone here?" the voice asked, Finn sighed and shuffled out from under the car.

"Can I help you?" He asked wiping his hands down the front of his coveralls. He heard a gasp and he looked up. Looked up at none other than Rachel Berry.

"F-finn? Is that really you?" she asked, looking at him as her hand tightened around a young girls, Finn guessed she was no older than five or six. Of course she was married with a kid.

"It's me. Are you in town visiting or something?" he asked in a monotone turning and putting his tools down before turning to face Rachel and her daughter again. "Is there something I can help you with Rachel?"

"Well my car broke down a block down, I don't know what to do, or what's wrong with it." She sighed, looking down at the young girl. Finn felt bad for her, so he gestured for her to lead him to her car.

"I'll take a quick look, I'm not in a rush." He sighed, following the two down the sidewalk. "So what brings you back here?" he asked her, popping the hood of her small car smoke pouring out of it, into his face. He started looking around at the engine and checked the oil.

"The hardships of life and realizing that not all dreams come true." Rachel answered from the sidewalk looking at Finn, he looked so much older, he had a small beard growing and his hair was long and scruffy. He wasn't the man she knew once that's for sure.

"Well that's for sure, but seems you did okay on the family side of it." Finn stated looking over at the young girl and smiling, a genuine smile for once in a long time.

"Um, yeah." Rachel replied looking down at her daughter, a tear coming to her eye. Finn pulled out a wrench and some bolts and went to work on the engine, leaving Rachel looking everywhere but him.

"So what's your name miss?" Finn asked, looking at the girl who just smiled at him, not speaking. "I take it you're shy? That's okay." He checked the water and coolant and frowned. "You got any water in this car Rachel? A bit of that and you should be good to get home."

"Yeah I'll get it for you. Melanie, don't move." Rachel told the young girl who nodded at her mother before turning to look at Finn.

"Melanie, that's a pretty name you got there, suits you too. So how old are you Melanie?" Finn questioned the young girl as he leaned against the front end of the car, the girl thought for a moment before holding five fingers up. "Five? What a big girl, I'm thirty that means I'm old." The girl laughed at Finn who was smiling at her waiting for Rachel. She handed him a liter bottle of water when she came to stand with Melanie again, he turned and leant over the car again, pouring the water into the radiator.

"I really appreciate this Finn." Rachel said quietly, as Finn closed the hood and stepped back from the car.

"It's nothing Rachel, well I'll let you two ladies be on your way." Finn smiled, waving at the little girl as he walked back towards the auto shop, she waved back with a grin on her face. Rachel wanted to stop him but she couldn't find the words before he was gone. He sat in the office at the shop and wondered why he couldn't have a life with a family, like Rachel had.

He stood up and walked out to his car to drive home. When he arrived home he walked inside and upstairs to get washed and changed. It was Friday, he'd walk into town and to the bar for a drink, he'd basically waste his life.

"Finn, how are you son?" the barkeeper asked as Finn sat down at the bar and ordered his usual.

"Same as always Ted, same as always." He replied looking around the bar, the same usual people were there, all of them stuck in this town with nothing to go for. He didn't have classes tonight but at least Finn was trying to change his life, unlike half the people in here.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that my boy, it's a shame, I always thought you'd be living the dream." Ted said sadly as he handed Finn his drink, Finn shrugged and took a long drink, letting the alcohol drip into his system, before it crashed over him like a wave.

"Yeah, well life isn't always like that, I used to think I'd be happy, you know a family, a decent job, but it hasn't happened." Finn sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter though, I have a roof over my head and food in my fridge, that's enough I suppose."

"Don't kid yourself Finn. You can't do this just because you had a bad relationship that ended months ago." Ted moved to the other end of the bar and left Finn to think. His previous relationship was with a woman with a son, the woman treated him like crap but Finn had taken the boy in as if he was his own, only to have that taken away two years later. Finn couldn't bring himself to truly get over that, it hurt too much.

Finn sat at the bar for an hour before he left on a walk, he didn't need to drink he was only wasting his time. He walked for hours, thinking to himself, singing quietly to songs that played in his head. Tomorrow he'd start a new, he'd shave and get a haircut for starters to clean himself up, he'd find a girl someday but for now he was finding himself in the mess that was his life.

When Finn went to work on Monday Puck did a double take, Finn looked like the Finn he knew, not the stranger that had been there for months.

"Wow, hey Finn." He said watching his friend put on his coveralls and drinking a coffee. "Whats with the new look going on?"

"I needed a change, get over all the crap that happened in the past and just live in the now. I'm changing Puck, and it feels good." Finn replied as he shuffled under a car to get to work. He was right, from now on the past was the past and didn't matter. Finn Hudson was going to be a new man and grow up, and try get a better job when he got out of night school. It all started now.

* * *

A/N: Chapter one of my new story :) It won't be as happy as my last one until the end so, stick with me. Please read and review and if you have ideas let me know :) Thanks.


	2. She Struggles

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Two: She Struggles

Rachel slowly backed out of her daughters room, the door closing softly as she turned to walk into the living room. She had realized today that she was a coward. She didn't have what Finn thought she had, she wasn't married, she didn't have a family other than her daughter and her fathers. Rachel was struggling to make ends meet in life, between doctors' appointments and job interviews, she hardly had time for anything. Every night it seemed she cried herself to sleep.

Moving back to Lima had been hard, but also leaving New York had been easy. It seemed in Lima, growing up would be easier for Melanie. Rachel sat up that night thinking about her daughter, what if her father had stayed around, would everything be different? Would Melanie be a normal five year old? The thing that upset Rachel the most was that she would never have the answers to these questions.

Rachel woke up the next morning realizing that she'd fallen asleep thinking about the past again. Melanie was still sleeping, Rachel had a job interview in two hours, and no babysitter, already her day was off to a great start. She picked up the phone and called her fathers' house getting the voicemail. Well it looked like Melanie was going with her. An hour later Melanie was dressed and Rachel was leading her out of the house, they were walking as Rachel didn't want to risk the car over hearting again. Half way there Melanie saw Hummel Auto Shop and recognized it as the place they stopped yesterday and released Rachel's hand to run to the open garage door. Rachel ran after her and stopped at the door looking around, doing a double take when she saw Puck.

"Rachel Berry? Wow. You're back in Lima?" He asked when he noticed her stood at the door looking around, he had to yell over the music that was playing. "Another question, why the hell are you here? Looking for Finn in this mess of a place we work?"

"No Puck, in fact I'm looking for my daughter." Rachel said, her patience wearing thin as it was. Puck shrugged and pointed towards the office door where Finn was walking out of the door with Melanie holding his hand.

"I think you're looking for someone?" Finn chuckled leading Melanie over to Rachel. "Morning Rachel."

"Morning Finn, I'm sorry we don't have time to stay and chat. Come on Melanie, we have to go Mommy's going to be late." Rachel sighed looking away from Finn's face, creased with confusion.

"What's the rush?" he asked, his brow furrowed, his hands twisting in a rag he held.

"I have a job interview, I'll be late if we don't go now." Rachel explained looking up into Finn's eyes, they were soft and a small smile graced his face.

"Well I could watch Melanie for a bit while you go to the interview and you can take my car. It's that blue one right across the street." Finn said pulling out a set of car keys and holding them out. Rachel looked at his hand and back at his face shaking her head slightly. "Think of it as a welcome back to town, sorta thing. I don't mind."

"Finn… I couldn't, you're working." Rachel shook her head again as Finn took her hand and wrapped the keys in them.

"I insist, go on, Melanie and I can find something to do here. Right Melanie?" Finn looked from Rachel to her daughter as the little girl nodded her head as she looked at Rachel.

"Finn… I owe you big time for this. Really I do." Rachel knelt down and whispered something in Melanie's ear before letting go of her hand and letting her walk over to Finn and grab his hand. Rachel looked at him once more before walking away slowly.

"And you owe me nothing!" he shouted after her he watched as Rachel drove away before he told Puck to get back to work. "Come on miss we'll grab my t-shirt so you don't get grease and oil all on your nice clothes." Finn said to Melanie leading her to his locker. He put his shirt over her head and it cascaded to the floor, he smiled when she laughed at him. "You don't speak but you laugh. Well, I'll ask Mommy sometime, how about you come help me fix some cars?"

Melanie nodded so Finn picked her up and led her to a car that was lifted up off the ground. He pointed to a red button and she pushed it down, the car slowly coming down until it touched the floor. She sat and moved the steering wheel while Finn checked over the engine as he sang along with his radio, the young girl laughed at him when he walked passed using his wrench as a microphone.

"You like my singing?" He asked her while she laughed and nodded, climbing out of the car gesturing for Finn to pick her up. He swung her up into his arm as he sang along to the radio, they were the only two there, Puck had to leave early to go with Beth to the dentist and Burt was home sick. "Singing is good, you should try sometime I bet mommy would like that." Melanie nodded and Finn smiled, she looked a lot like Rachel same face and hair, just her eyes were blue. "Does mommy still sing?" another nod told Finn yes, and he smiled as he went and grabbed his lunch before they went and sat on the bench outside. He gave Melanie his cookies and she smiled at him. "Is Daddy at work?" he asked taking a drink of coke as she shook her head. "No? Is he at home?" another shake of the head, Finn felt bad now, maybe she didn't have a dad around.

"Melanie!" Rachel's voice called out, the little girl looked up before running to her mother, Finn smiled slightly, his heart clenching in his chest, before Rachel ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I got the job!"

"Rachel that's great. Where at?" He asked his arms wrapping around her waist for a moment before they released each other. Melanie had her arms clamped around Finn's leg and she laughed as he waddled to the table to sit with Rachel.

"Just at the Olive Garden, but it'll pay the bills. I couldn't find another open job." Rachel said, embarrassed that this was her life, she was going to be a Broadway star once upon a time, she had just made it of Julliard when she fell pregnant.

"Well either way, so long as the bills are paid." Finn smiled, his hand resting on hers lightly his other held up as Melanie counted and played with his fingers while laughing at him.

"Exactly so my dad's will be keeping an eye on Melanie when they can." Rachel sighed moving her hair out of her eye, looking at Melanie laughing at Finn who was smiling at her.

"Well if they can't do it some days don't hesitate to bring her here, we had fun today. Didn't we Melanie?" Finn asked moving his fingers and grinning when she nodded.

"Thank you Finn, really I owe you big time."

"Rach, it's nothing, I liked having her around. She helped me fix a wheel, and we danced to my music, it was a blast." Finn smiled, looking at Rachel, she looked like her mother, just like Melanie looked like her. Rachel looked like she hadn't slept well in a long time, Finn just ruffled his hair, unsure of what to do.

"Well we better go, come on Melanie, let's let Finn finish his work." Rachel said holding her hand out for her daughter, their hands locked together and they stepped away from the table. Rachel placed Finn's keys on the table as they began walking away, Finn sat for a moment before jumping up.

"I guess I'll see you guys around?" he asked watching them walk away. Rachel turned around as Melanie nodded and waved, Rachel gave him a smile that made him melt.

"We'll see you around Finn." She said smiling as he waved to Melanie before flashing Rachel a crooked grin. Finn watched them walk around the corner and he realized then that Rachel Berry had a hard life, it was her and Melanie against the world. She struggles daily, making ends meet and looking after a beautiful child. Finn would help her out in any way he could, even if it did mean babysitting for a few hours a day.

* * *

A/N:

So what does everyone think so far? Let me know in your reviews! and remember I'm on facebook **Shanny C Fan-Fiction **and even Twitter **Shanny1901**


	3. Tell Me Your Story

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Three: Tell Me Your Story

Finn was sat in his kitchen making supper for Melanie, Rachel and himself seen as Rachel was at work and wouldn't have time. Melanie was sleeping on the couch in the living room, she'd been hard at work all day with Finn, who once again had been working alone. He and Melanie had hung out for three days this week and he'd had a ton of fun with her, he still didn't know the reason she didn't talk but he honestly didn't realize it now he was so used to it, she'd dance with him when he sang and she understood the words he told her, he just didn't mind anymore.

There was a knock on the door and Finn rand through the house to answer it, flashing a smile when he saw Rachel stood there. He moved out of the way and let her in before walking back into the kitchen.

"Melanie's sleeping, I don't know if she'll wake up to eat or not, but I can save her some if you want?" Finn said rummaging around in the refrigerator as Rachel walked through into the kitchen. "So I taught Melanie something important today."

"What did you teach her? She comes home with new things every day that Finn has taught her." Rachel smiled, Finn had been teaching her a bit of sign language so that she could say things to Rachel, of course then Finn had to educate Rachel in sign language too.

"Well I taught her how to say I love you. I figured seen as she never speaks, you'd like it if she knew that." Finn replied stirring the food in the pan before dishing it out onto two plates and bringing them to his small table. Rachel smiled, Finn didn't know how much she appreciated what he was doing.

"Where did you learn sign language?" Rachel asked him thoughtfully before taking a bite of food, Finn frowned slightly, she could see it from the corner of her eyes.

"I knew a boy once, he was deaf so of course I had to learn sign language to talk to him." Finn answered his voice quiet and thoughtful.

"I see, well it's a handy skill to have with you." Rachel replied trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Finn looked up and gave her a heart breaking smile, the pain was evident in his eyes but his smile said he was trying to hide it.

"Rachel… about Melanie, we hang out almost every day, yet she's never said a word to me, or to you so it seems, why?" Finn asked nervously, he wasn't sure how Rachel would take his question, but he felt like he needed it answering.

"I should have told you this before, but it's hard… it's hard to tell someone your child isn't like a normal child their age… that your child isn't like the others, Finn, I should have told you when you said you'd watch her for me but I was scared. I was scared that maybe you'd turn her away… Melanie's autistic Finn… that's why she doesn't speak." Rachel answered him, her voice breaking and a tear escaping her eye as she looked down and away from Finn. Finn looked at Rachel and felt terrible for asking, but he needed to know these things, needed to know about this woman and her daughter who had seemed to just change his life.

"Rachel, I would never turn her away, not Melanie or you, you know for a fact that you're both welcome here any time, and that I'll help you out if you need it. Tell me your story Rachel." Finn said his hand reaching over and resting it on Rachel's. She turned her head and looked at him before looking away.

"I can't Finn. I can't." she shook her head, closing him out, he understood it was pretty obvious neither of their dreams came true.

"You know, I made it to New York about a year after we graduated, I wasn't there long, just long enough to get mugged and beat up because apparently I was confused for another guy in a rival gang. If I'm telling the truth I was looking for you, I wanted to talk about how you ended it, I never did find you. I ended up back here working for Burt. I met a girl one day, when I was twenty four, she had a son, he was two and couldn't hear a word I said to him." Finn said, looking straight ahead but not seeing anything, he still felt Rachel's hand under his when he moved his thumb. "I started dating the woman and after a year she moved in, she was terrible with me, she was always out with friends or in the clubs. But I hung out with her son, and after a while I started telling people, 'yeah he's my son.' And in a way he was, his mom and I were together until about a year ago. Five years, she ran out on me with another man, took my boy with her, and it was like I'd lost it all again, my dreams, my life, gone."

Finn couldn't handle it, he stood up and leant over the sink, looking away from Rachel and out of the window, tears streaked his face and he took a deep breath.

"That's where I learnt the sign language, that's where I learnt that not all kids are the same as others. But you know what Rachel? I don't care, I don't care that Melanie's different and I won't ever turn her away, I'm not like that." His voice cracked and Rachel looked at this man, he was broken, not the boy she knew all those years ago. But then again she wasn't the same girl he knew either, she was just too scared to tell him her story. Lucky for her Melanie walked into the kitchen she waved at Rachel and immediately showed Rachel what she had learnt with Finn today. Finn wiped his face and turned around, he leant against the counter and watched Rachel wipe a tear away from her face.

"She's never told me she loves me until now." She stated simply as she moved hers and Finn's plates to the sink. When she turned to face Finn she hugged him, he hadn't expected it but returned it none the less. "Thank you."

"It's fine Rachel, I knew you'd like it, she's a smart little girl." Finn said rubbing Rachel's back while he watched Melanie sit at the table and practice signing. After that they moved on from the rough to watch TV. Finn had realized it was a Tuesday already and American Idol was on, so they watched that for an hour.

At eight-thirty Finn drove Rachel and Melanie home before heading over to his classes at the local college in town. Finn had a few more months left before he got his music degree, McKinley was looking for a new music teacher, he was hoping they would hire him. He went to classes from nine while midnight and then got up for work at six.

When he got home he shuffled inside and hung up his coat. He had a message waiting on the answering machine from Rachel, letting him know that Melanie would be with Rachel's fathers. Sighing he made his way to bed, knowing tomorrow would be boring, he would once again be alone there. He often wondered how Puck still had a job the amount of days he called in sick.

The next day at work Finn was under a car again singing to the radio when one of his favourite songs came on; What Hurts The Most, by Rascal Flatts. He sang along with every word, pouring his heart and soul into it.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_(Much to say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_

_Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_(To say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

When he was finished he took a deep breath, his head resting on the floor. Little did he know Rachel was stood by the open garage door and had felt every ounce of pain Finn really had. He couldn't hide it now.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, I want to ask you to review, review, review! It means so much to me. The song choice came from a suggestion I got from a supporter, and if she reads this she knows who she is I hope :)

Now I had this idea to do a one shot on Daniel and Anna, possibly on how Daniel told Anna his feelings or sometime in the summer, you decide and tell me in your reviews or comments on Facbook, but I NEED TEN FOR ME TO DO IT. Thats ten people saying what they want and if they want it. In reviews or comments, votes will only be taken once by a single person. If I get more than ten thats great!


	4. I Never Knew Him

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Four: I Never Knew Him

"Finn?" Rachel's voice called out, looking at the car and watching his body roll out from under it. His face covered in sweat, grease and oil, smudges haphazardly dotted on his face, he looked over at her and gave her a smile.

"Hey Rachel, are you done work already?" He asked, his voice shaky, she walked over and sat on the floor next to Finn who was sat on the mechanics board.

"It's five-thirty Finn, have you not taken a break all day?" she replied looking at him, he looked lost, the life gone from his eyes.

"Well I didn't really have a reason to, we only had one person come in and that was Kurt, he saw no reason of hanging around a 'grease monkey' which I see his point, if I were gay and wearing a thousand dollar outfit I wouldn't hang around here either." Finn mumbled, a short chuckle in his little rant, he looked at Rachel who was looking at him with such concern. "You know, sometimes I wish I had the guts to go for my dreams, when we graduated my dream was to get a job that paid well so I could be with you. My dream now is to find a job that isn't under a car. I'm not like you Rachel, you followed your dream, I wish I had."

"I followed my dream, that doesn't mean I made it happen. I gave up on my dream when I was twenty-five, come to think of it I gave my dream up a month before I found out I was pregnant." Rachel sighed, looking away when Finn took her hand, after wiping the excess grease off of it.

"You don't have to tell me anything Rach, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm fine without knowing." Finn smiled, the one corner of his mouth turned up in his crooked grin.

"Finn you told me your story, you should hear mine too. When I broke it off with you I shut down and focused only on finishing school, I had no friends in New York so I was virtually alone. I went to an audition one night after I left school, turns out I got the part, but something happened that night." Rachel started, a shiver running through her body, Finn rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of her and sat listening to every word she said like it would save his life. "Melanie doesn't have a father because… well I never knew him, I didn't want to, he stopped me and asked me directions to a restaurant and when I turned to walk to my car…" she broke of a sob ripping through her body, Finn had a feeling where her story was going now and he dragged her onto his lap, his arms around her body as she shook. "He pulled me into the alleyway… threatened me, hit me… he did so much more… but I can't think of that. A stranger found me huddled on the edge of the alley, I couldn't move I was too scared… her husband called the ambulance and the police and they stayed with me until the services arrived… it was cold and dark but at least I wasn't alone. When they left I passed out, I didn't wake up for two weeks and at the time all I wanted was to rewind time, back to when it was simpler, but I couldn't."

"Rach… shh, you don't have to finish." Finn's voice said quietly, he pulled his knees up so Rachel was against his chest, her tears soaking through into his coveralls.

"I have to now… a month after it happened I was told I was pregnant, I didn't have a job, I'd turned down the part on Broadway, and now I was pregnant… alone and expecting… I didn't want that life… but then again I couldn't take away an unborn child's life either… so I went through with the pregnancy. When I was told it was a girl I was happy, words couldn't really explain it… but my heart ached knowing my daughter wouldn't have a father. Sometimes I wonder though, maybe if she had a father around all this time, would she talk? Would she tell me what was bothering her, or that she loved me, or even just hello?" Finn was silent he didn't know what to say, he knew that he wanted to fix things for Rachel and Melanie, his dreams were nothing if they weren't happy.

It was then that Finn realized how much he'd missed Rachel after she'd left. How much happier he seemed the day she came back. After hearing her story though, one thing was important and that was being a friend to Rachel, and being a friend to Melanie, they both needed it right now and if he could do it he would.

"Rachel, I know I can't change the past, and sometimes I think maybe I can't change right now either, I'm a Lima loser, will always be one too, but there's one thing I do know. You need a friend right now, so does Melanie, and I want to help. You didn't deserve what happened five years ago, no one does, but let me make it better." He said when her sobs stopped and the room went quiet apart from the music playing in the background.

"I can't ask that much of you Finn. I just can't…"

"Then don't ask, just let me go for it. I'll stick around as a friend as long as you need me."

When the words left his mouth and it went silent again Rachel's arms wrapped around his torso, they stayed like that for ten minutes, friends. Finn would never truly know how grateful Rachel was for his support, then again, Rachel would never know how thankful Finn was for her showing up when she did. They left at six thirty to go pick Melanie up and Finn spoke to Rachel's Dad for a few minutes, laughing with him and joking until Melanie climbed into the driver's seat and honked the horn.

"I'm coming." He laughed saying goodbye to Rachel's father before walking back to the car. "You wanna drive Miss?" He asked the little girl, she nodded and honked the horn again all while Rachel was shaking her head in the passenger seat. Finn lifted Melanie out to climb in before sitting her on his lap. "Oh no, Rachel no hands." He laughed as he pulled out slowly directing Melanie where to turn. "I'm going to teach you something here Melanie and it only stands for certain things. Sometimes doing illegal stuff isn't as bad as the cops say. You'll be doing this with your mom in like… ten years anyways. Just don't hit a mail man, they don't like it."

"Finn, stop teaching her bad things."

"It's only illegal if we get caught." Finn stated as he pulled the car to a stop outside of Rachel's house, he got out and lowered Melanie to the floor. "Alright, so she can fix a wheel and she can drive, high five." He laughed crouching down with his hand out, Melanie's small hand smacked against his and she laughed. "So me and you are hanging out tomorrow young one, we're doing an oil change. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Say goodbye to Finn, Melanie." Rachel said with a smile, she watched as Melanie waved to Finn, he waved back and flashed her a wink, causing the little girl to laugh. Rachel rolled her eyes and waved to him. "See you tomorrow Finn."

"I don't know, I could be invisible then you wouldn't see me." He laughed turning his radio up so loud the music could be heard from Rachel's neighbour's house. Rachel laughed and waved him on, he took off down the street with Journey blaring out of the speakers. That night Rachel sat looking up sign language on the internet, she hadn't realized how complex it was, and she knew Finn had full conversations in signing.

She felt… lighter now she had her past off of her back, she'd been home just over a week and she already knew it was one of the best decisions of her life. She finally had someone to talk to and put her trust in.

* * *

REMEMBER GUYS: You can have your say in what you want to read! I am putting a vote up, not a poll, what you do is in your review you tell me which of the two you want to read! I need ten votes to do it though.

Options are:

1: Daniel and Anna: Before Open Arms at Nationals

2: Daniel and Anna: During the Summer After Graduation

You chose!


	5. Karaoke Bar

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Five: Karaoke Bar

Months passed since Rachel's seemingly spontaneous return to Lima and she and Finn had picked up friendship as easy as before she ever left. He would have Melanie everyday with him at the garage and sometimes even on a weekend, he made sure they all went out for a meal once a week, by any means he took on the role of a father in only a few months. The three of them were growing close, though they hardly realized it.

"So, when are you planning on asking her out?" Puck asked Finn as he, Finn and Melanie sat and ate lunch outside. Finn did a spit take and coughed all the while Puck and Melanie laughed at him, Finn knew who Puck meant.

"I wasn't planning on it, we're just friends." Finn replied wiping the coke off of his chin and glaring at Puck.

"Well now, you'd be stupid not to, have you seen her? I didn't recognize her at first and damn is she fine." Puck commented his mouth full of food.

"That's nice to know you pig, I'm sure your wife would love to hear that you were checking out a friend of hers." Finn rolled his eyes and stood up, smacking the back of Puck's head as he walked away, Melanie followed close behind him. It was a slow day in the shop today and Burt left early leaving his step-son in charge. "It's boring her today huh?" He asked Melanie as they sat on the wall an hour later. She nodded and pointed at the wall she did this when she wanted music on, so Finn picked her up and took her to his locker to pick out a CD. "Okay so do you want older music, or newer music… I have Kiss, or Queen, even Journey in here, or some showtunes, for some strange reason, Lady Gaga… maybe not her music sets bad examples, okay so you tell Finn which one you want, and we can go put it on." Finn pulled the CD cases out onto the floor and sat Melanie down with them to choose.

Ten minutes later Melanie came over to him with Journey's greatest hits, he grinned and gave her a high five.

"Great choice princess, can't get better than the 80's here, this came out before I was even born. Like a while before I was thought of even." Finn laughed and put the CD in and pushing play before sitting on the floor with Melanie again. Finn would sing along to the songs while Melanie laughed at him and his air guitar during 'Don't Stop Believin'' he sang his loudest when one of his favourites came on; 'Send Her My Love' Puck went back to work listening to his best friend and smiling, Finn hadn't sang for years until a few months ago. Finn sang every word like it was perfectly rehearsed.

_It's been so long  
Since I've seen her face  
You say she's doin' fine  
I still recall a sad cafe  
How it hurt so bad to see her cry  
I didn't want to say goodbye_

Send her my love  
Memories remain  
Send her my love  
Roses never fade  
Send her my love

The same hotel  
The same old room  
I'm on the road again  
She needed so much more  
Than I could give  
We knew our love could not pretend  
Broken hearts can always men

Callin' out her name I'm dreamin'  
Reflections of a face I'm seein'  
It's her voice  
That keeps on haunting me

Send her, send her my love  
Roses never fade  
Memories remain  
Send her, send her, my love...

Finn laughed along with Melanie when he was finished, he sat down next to her and she patted his knee to grab his attention. When he looked at her she showed him her sign language, 'I love you' his eyes began tearing up and he smiled at her, returning the gesture. When the CD was on it's second turn round Finn stood up and sang the words to Don't Stop Believin' with Melanie who just danced with him, he still remembered the steps from high school so he showed her them.

After that Melanie wanted that song on repeat so she could practice her dancing she laughed when Puck and Finn started singing and dancing beside her. They had fun like that all afternoon and were still doing the same song when Rachel arrived two hours later. Rachel saw the three of them and laughed as the song finished and Melanie ran over to her.

"Is this what you two teach her when I'm not around?" Rachel asked as Finn and Puck grinned turning the CD player off.

"And Lady Gaga, we have the costumes and everything hiding from Kurt in Finn's locker." Puck laughed regaining his breath and sitting down on the tail gate of a truck.

"Yeah I mean, if we're not fixing cars or teaching her sign language, we're singing about disco sticks and paparazzi." Finn stated tossing a towel at Puck while he used his own to wipe down his face.

"I didn't need to know that much, but okay." Rachel laughed, shaking her head at the two men. "You may as well turn this place into a karaoke bar the rate you three are going.

"Hey, good idea." Puck said turning to Finn. "We could make money from that."

"We could, but I don't have the time with school and everything. Plus Ted does karaoke at his joint." Finn replied sitting next to Rachel and Melanie, and ruffling his hair.

"Good point, won't be long now and you'll be Mr. Hudson, music teacher extraordinaire." Puck laughed adding a whistle at the end. "Mr. S is still teaching Glee too, you guys know that? Quinn told me the other day, she just found out from Tina, who heard it from Mercedes, who obviously heard it from Kurt."

"Well if Mercedes heard it from Kurt, how did I not know before Tina at least?" Finn asked confused, Rachel laughed as the guys tried to figure that out. "Well doesn't matter, but no I didn't know that, all I know is that he's definitely close to his 60's now, I saw him the other day and he doesn't look any different, it's scary. I look older than him."

"Anti-wrinkle cream Finnessa works like magic, it'll get rid of all your wrinkles then maybe Rachel here will be all up on it." Puck joked causing Finn and Rachel to laugh along with him.

"I'm not that old Puckerman, I have another ten years before I worry about wrinkles." Finn countered, hitting Puck on the arm as he sat down beside Finn.

"Have you looked in a mirror, because I am sure that is a gray hair I see." Puck said nonchalantly flicking Finn's hair at the front.

"What?" Finn asked hurriedly as he ran to a car to look in the wind mirror. Rachel and Puck were in hysterics as they watched Finn, after a few minutes they were gasping for breath, Melanie watched them all, not quite understanding why they were laughing.

"It was a joke Hudson, a joke. You still look like an awkward teenager it's all good." Puck gasped as Finn walked over to his seat and sat down again.

After that everyone went home, Finn had his final tests tonight and next week he had a job interview at the school. Everyone had their fingers crossed for him, Finn included.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys no go review. As an update for this vote thing, I have one vote for each option so two in total. If you want to see a one shot vote in your review for your favourite idea.

1: Daniel and Anna before Nationals, "Daniel's feelings and Open Arms."

2: During the Summer "Includes what was in the boxes Finn and Rachel gave them"


	6. Music Teacher Extraordinaire

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter 6: Music Teacher Extraordinaire

Finn could barely contain his excitement as he left the school, he was close to bursting out of his skin; he'd got the job. It was the end of the summer break now and he would start work in a week, teaching kids music, working a job that would actually buy him things. He sped to Rachel's house and knocked on the door, she answered but before she saw who it was Finn had scooped her up into a crushing hug, her feet leaving the ground.

"Finn, what are you doing, I can't breathe." She laughed as he put her down carefully before punching the air.

"I got the job! I got it." He replied when he'd let it all out, Melanie who had heard Finn's voice ran out of the kitchen and jumped into his arms. "You hear that miss, Finn finally got a job worth having, I get to teach kids how to do stuff all day, and get paid for it."

"Congratulations Finn." Rachel smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. A minute later they walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Did I interrupt lunch?" Finn asked as he looked around to see plates on the counter, and a pan on the stove. Rachel stood up and shook her head.

"No, we were just about to eat so, if you're hungry there's plenty here." She said dishing the food out, Finn looked at Melanie and she nodded, he grinned and leant back in his chair.

"Rach, when am I _not_ hungry?"

"Good point." She laughed from the stove as she handed him a plate before giving Melanie hers. The three sat and ate, when she was finished Melanie went to the living room to watch TV leaving Finn and Rachel talking and laughing. Half an hour later they were cleaning the plates; Finn was washing and Rachel drying.

"So Rachel, I was thinking," he started, looking at her and smiling when she looked at him quickly.

"Well that can't be good." She laughed nudging his shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt, the comment not the physical violence. But no, I was thinking, maybe we could go out for dinner tomorrow night, you know just you and me?" he asked looking down at the plate he was scrubbing, Rachel was a little shocked but gained composure quickly.

"L-like a date?" she replied looking over at Finn, he looked at her, their eyes locking with the others, Rachel had to admit to herself that maybe this was a good thing, Finn treat her and Melanie great, and she couldn't deny she had feelings for him.

"Yeah, like a date, my mom said she could watch Melanie if your dads are busy, she and Burt wouldn't mind, in fact they kinda got excited over it. She's always on my case that she has no little kids to babysit and all this, so I asked if she'd watch Melanie, you know if you said yes and your dads were doing something." Finn rambled, Rachel just rolled her eyes at his little speech, he'd given her no time to truly answer.

"Finn, calm down a full explanation isn't needed, I'd love to go to dinner with you, and my dads are out of town for a week so it's fine for your mom and Burt to watch her." Rachel laughed, watching as Finn's face lit up in a smile she hadn't seen since high school.

"Great, well I'll let my mom know, and I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked as he finished cleaning the plates and dishes and picking up a brief case to leave, his jacket slung over his forearm. Rachel stood at the door with Melanie as he stepped outside.

"Seven sounds perfect. We'll see you tomorrow then. Melanie say goodbye to Finn." Rachel said, Melanie thought for a moment before signing goodbye to Finn who waved as he got into his car.

"See you guys later." He called as he started the car, and backing out of the driveway. Rachel stood and watched him as his car turned the corner before walking back into the house, before she moved back here she had been merely a shell, living a life that was hard. But now, with Finn around Rachel had a life that really made her life happy and made her daughter happy, it wasn't hard to see that Finn's past had made him grow up into this man who saw life differently but in a good way.

The next day Finn stood in front of his closet flipping through his clothes and sighing; he had no clothes that would impress Rachel, nothing about him could impress a woman like her, he was stupid to ask her on a date. He had flannel shirts, and t-shirts, and only one suit, he was a loser of the highest magnitude. So he turned to his last resort and picked up the phone.

"You finally call me, you know maybe we'd be closer if you called me more often."  
the voice answered, Finn rolled his eyes.

"I called you yesterday, not to mention the one call last week, I call you once a week Kurt, but this is important." Finn replied, once again flipping through his clothes.

"And that important thing would be?"

"I have a date and nothing to wear." Finn sighed, hating to admit his step-brother was his only hope here.

"A date? You? A Date? Dear lord who is she?"

"I don't need to explain this to you, I just need help with my clothes. I'm picking her up in like three hours Kurt, I don't have time to tell you everything."

"She must be special if you're calling me, you're lucky I'm in town visiting. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks." Finn said as he hung up the phone and went to jump in the shower. He grabbed his jeans and threw them on before going downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Opening the door Finn rolled his eyes as Kurt walked through the door with a suitcase. "What's all this?"

Kurt walked passed and carried the case up the stairs to Finn's room, Finn followed behind confused as to what Kurt was up to. When he reached his room Kurt was pulling out garment bags, three in total and laying them on the bed.

"Okay so, you're lucky I have these set up for you, just in case, and if you need them again they'll be washed and hung up at our parents in the closet in the guest room." Kurt explained, his hands on his hips as he turned to look at Finn. "Now is this the first date?"

"Yeah, does that make a difference?" Finn asked standing with his arms crossed across his bare chest, and his face set in confusion.

"Of course it makes a difference, you want to impress the girl am I right? I thought so, so you need something that says, I mean business, but not to formal right?" Kurt said holding up an outfit and thrusting it at Finn. "Go try it on."

Finn went to his bathroom and pulled on the clothes; a black shirt and silver tie with black pants and white belt. He walked back out and Kurt gestured for him to do a spin, Finn sighed and turned around rolling his eyes.

"Perfect, now for shoes, I think we should go for black dress shoes, this pair should do." Kurt handed him a pair of shiny black shoes and Finn put them on after he sat on the bed. "How long have you known her?"

"A fairly long time, you know her, a lot of people know her." Finn replied grabbing a comb and running it through his hair, looking away from Kurt.

"Really? I know her? How do I know her?"

"We used to go to high school with her."

"Ohhh, year books, year books, where do you keep yours?" Kurt said jumping up on to the bed to look on Finn's shelves.

"Shelf in the back of the closet." Finn laughed watching Kurt jump down and walk to the closet to move the clothes away. He emerged with a year book, their senior year book.

"Did she graduate with us?" Kurt questioned as he flipped through the book and Finn came and sat beside his brother and nodded. "She did? Okay so let's see… not her, she's married… well she moved… she's married with seven kids… she married Puck, that's nice… California…. " a few minutes later through trial of eviction Kurt's finger landed on a photo. "Rachel? Finn she has a daughter, a daughter that isn't yours, what happens if she moves and decides to take Melanie with her? It'll be just like the last time."

"And what if she doesn't leave Kurt? I can't live alone for the rest of my life in fear that another woman will leave me, and Rachel would never do that." Finn defended looking at his brother and willing him to believe the words leaving his mouth. "Kurt, just trust me on this."

"I'll trust you, but I don't know how you'll handle it if something does change, or happen."

Finn had to admit, his brother had a point; what if Rachel did leave, how would he handle it? Probably not well, he'd end up like a shell again, not a person.

Kurt left an hour later leaving Finn with a little time before he had to go pick up Rachel and then drop Melanie off with his mom. He went and cleaned his car out before he drove over to Rachel's at seven. Finn was nervous when he knocked on the door, he didn't see why, he and Rachel we're good friends, and they'd dated before, fair enough it was over a decade ago but they still dated. She answered the door in a white knee length dress and her hair in curls down her back, Finn had never seen her look as stunning.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked smiling as Melanie ran at him her arms gripping his legs. Rachel laughed as he took her hand and walked towards the car with Melanie still sat on his foot, her arms clinging to his leg. "So Kurt's at my mom's place, he's not going to let Melanie come home I hope you know."

"Kurt's in town? How do I not know this? I haven't seen him in years!" Rachel replied excitedly, Finn just laughed and put Melanie in the car before walking around and holding Rachel's door open for her.

"Yeah he's here for a week, I'll warn you know he's waiting for us so don't be surprised when he runs out and hugs you." Finn replied, starting the car before driving towards his mom and Burt's house. Rachel and Finn climbed out, Finn letting Melanie out and Rachel bracing herself as the front door burst open and Kurt ran out to hug her. Finn simply laughed and gave her the 'I told you so' look as he took Melanie's hand and lead her into the house. "Mom! We're here!"

"Finn honey, there's no need to yell inside." Carole said as she walked out of the kitchen and came to hug her son. "Where's Rachel?"

"Outside getting harassed by Kurt, where else would she be?" Finn asked as he picked Melanie up. "Mom this is Melanie, Melanie this is my mom, she's gonna hang with you for a bit okay?" Melanie nodded and waved at Carole as Finn put her on the ground and his mom said Hello.

Rachel and Finn left shortly after, Finn driving to the restaurant holding Rachel's hand the whole way there. They ate and spoke all the way through dinner, smiling and laughing, enjoying each other's company. They headed to his family's house at nine for some wind down time, Finn leading Rachel into the living room to talk to Carole.

* * *

A/N: REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE ONE SHOT IDEA! I have one for "Open Arms" and two for "Summer"

Remember to review with your votes!

1: Daniel and Anna Before and During Open Arms

2: Daniel and Anna The Summer of Graduation


	7. Dynamite

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Seven:

"Mom, seriously it's eleven o-clock, we have to go now. Rachel isn't going to disappear because she isn't at your house." Finn sighed as he stood at the door with Melanie asleep in his arms while he watched his mom hug Rachel with a vice like grip. Kurt watched from the staircase while Burt observed from the kitchen door way, both of them laughing as Carole let go of Rachel.

"Fine, but she's coming back tomorrow whether you're with her or not." Carole commented as Rachel walked to the door. The both said their goodbyes before getting in the car, the drove towards Rachel's house slowly, Finn didn't want to wake Melanie up if he had to stop.

"Are you coming in for a little bit?" Rachel asked him as they pulled to a stop outside Rachel's small house.

"Well are you planning on carrying your five year old to bed?" Finn laughed, climbing out of the car and lifting Melanie into his arms before kicking the door closed and following Rachel up to the house. He carried Melanie down the hallway to one of the two bedrooms, he was familiar with it seen as they played dress up almost every night for an hour in there. Finn placed Melanie into bed before slowly backing out of her room and walking to the kitchen. "She's showing no sign of waking up, I think Kurt poisoned her with his products."

"Don't be mean Kurt's great." Rachel laughed as she poured two glasses of iced tea before handing one to Finn and walking into the living room.

"I know he's great and I love him and all, as a brother, but the products he uses could kill an army." Finn replied sitting next to Rachel on the small sofa he put his arm on the back of the sofa as Rachel flicked the TV onto some showbiz channel.

"Hair products that could kill and army… sounds great." She laughed shaking her head before turning her attention to the TV.

"Well we'd win with Kurt. But hey, I had fun tonight." Finn said with a smile as he pulled Rachel to his side and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. She leaned into him, her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah me too." She yawned, Finn laughed at her and received a smack for it.

"Come on you go to bed, I'd best be getting on my way anways." Finn stood up and held his hand out to help her up, his hand engulfing hers. Rachel walked with him to the door gripping on his hand as he tried to walk to his car. "Rachel, my hand seems to be stuck."

"Really? That's odd." She laughed and leant against the door, her grip on his hand not loosening.

"It is odd, but whatever, I'll come up with a plan to make you let go, that's okay." Finn laughed with her as he stood beside her on the other side of the door outside. They stood on either side of the door frame for ten minutes in silence before Finn spun around and had Rachel pinned against the door. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers gently, feeling her grip loosen on his hand he smiled and deepened the kiss slightly before pulling his hand free and kissing her cheek. "Knew it'd work."

"Cheat, that was hardly fair." She rolled her eyes as Finn stepped back outside and down the two front steps.

"It was so fair and you know it. Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked digging in his pocket for his keys, when he got them he unlocked the car and opened his door.

"We'll come visit you at work, lunch is on us, will Puck be there?" Rachel replied watching Finn as the moon highlighted half of his face and outlined his body in the dark.

"Yeah, it's Saturday so we'll both be there. I'll see you tomorrow then, good night Rach." He said with a little wave, she waved back as he got into his car and pulled out of the driveway. She walked to her room in a stupor, Finn had kissed her, the same Finn who looked after her daughter like his own. The same Finn she heard her colleagues gossiping and swooning over. She slept well that night knowing that she had someone there for her when she needed him.

The next day Finn and Puck were working on a car, the shop wasn't busy but they had a bigger job to do today. Puck was under the car and Finn was cleaning out the engine and wiping down parts to put back in.

"So…. D'ya get any action last night?" Puck asked, his voice muffled under the car, Finn dropped part of the engine and it shattered on the floor.

"Way to go you fucker, that's coming out of your pay check." Finn grumbled cleaning up the pieces and kicking Puck's leg that was sticking out from under the car.

"What? No, no look I have a teenage daughter, I need that money or I get hated for 'Not providing for a daughter in need.'" Puck replied looking at Finn and sighing. "Fine, alright okay I'll pay for it. But did you?"

"Did I what?" Finn leant against the tool bench as Puck rolled out from under the car and stood up.

"You know, get some action," Puck wiggled his eyebrows and thrust his hips into the air. "you must be growing figgin' cobwebs down there Finn, time to get some. And hell with Rachel, damn, oh but wait it's you, you wouldn't last more than like a minute with a body like hers."

"I've said it before but I'll say it again, you are a pig. Plus it is none of your business whether or not I got any action last night." Finn told him as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "How much action have you been getting lately? Because it can't me any because you haven't mentioned, or bragged about it."

"Well that's because I have news, but you can't know, because you are disgrace to the male species as you may as well be a renewed virgin. But Rachel can know when she gets here, because unlike you she's actually cool." Puck laughed as Finn shook his head and walked to his locker to put on a clean t-shirt. "Have you been working out? Who you trying to impress guy, I'm sorry to say Finn I don't root for your team so plus I'm married."

"Shut up Puck or I will hurt you." Puck scoffed and walked out into the garage while Finn tugged on a shirt that wasn't dripping with sweat and tied the sleeves of his coveralls around his waist.

"Finnessa! Your girlfriend is here! She brought pizza!" Puck yelled at the top of his lungs as Finn walked out of the office door and braced himself as Melanie ran full speed at his leg.

"You don't need to yell you idiot." Finn sighed as he picked Melanie up and rolled his eyes at Puck as he went to go talk to Rachel about his "news". "He's an idiot, don't ever listen to a word he says, it'll end bad."

Finn sat down with Melanie and let her draw on the white board he had laying on the tool bench, he sat beside her drumming on two oil cans with pens and tapping his foot on the floor for fifteen minutes before Rachel and Puck walked back in, Rachel had a grin on her face.

"Am I allowed to know now?" Finn questioned Puck as he sat down with the pizza next to him.

"No, you're still not cool enough." Puck replied taking a slice of pizza and taking a bite as Finn took one for himself and for Melanie.

"Quinn will tell me."

"No she wont and neither will Beth, I told them not to tell Aunty Finn because she's a total virgin and so not cool enough to know anything about my world ending plan."

"Don't be such a loser."

"Losers don't get action, I get action and a lot of it. You have cobwebs."

"Guys quit bickering." Rachel laughed as she took a bit of pizza when the two men looked at her. The two shut up and kept eating, when Melanie was done she climbed into Finn's lap and sat with the whiteboard drawing.

Ten minutes later the pizza was gone and Puck and Finn were singing while they finished the car with Rachel and Melanie laughing at them. They froze when the next song came on, they sang the opening words perfectly and stop their work to add in dance moves. They just kept singing and dancing leaving Rachel in stitches seeing two thirty year olds dancing and singing to Taio Cruz.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Ye, ye  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on_

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do

Ye, ye

Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
.com/dynamite_lyrics_taio_  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!

I'm gonna take it all like,  
I'm gonna be the last one standing,  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I, I Believe it  
And I, I, I  
I just want it all, I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!

They were all laughing by the time Finn and Puck were finished the song, Rachel was just surprised they could actually dance well now. They finished their work day laughing and singing to songs on the radio, Rachel joining in occasionally, to say life wasn't looking optimistic for Finn and Rachel was insane, they were working slowly but finding the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

A/N: Guys come on vote haha, jk you don't have to. Refer to my authors note in chapter 6 for info on what to vote for.

The song if you don't know is Dynamite by Taio Cruz and it's a song that helped me write this chapter as I had writters block until this came on the radio.


	8. CoDirector

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

NEW ANS IMPORVED VERSION OF 'Co-Director' THE AGES ARE MORE REALISTIC NOW THAT I WENT BACK AND RE DID IT, I WAS IN A RUSH YESTERDAY SO I'M SORRY FOR THAT.

Chapter Eight: Co-Director.

Finn walked into William McKinley High School on the first day back after summer vacation and was hit with memories and emotions. He was dressed looking spiffy thanks to Kurt, he wore a black shirt and grey vest and black pants. Students watched him as he made his way to his new office beside the choir room, Mr. Shuester's office was on the other side of the choir room. Finn was nervous, but who wouldn't be he was teaching music to kids who may or may not like him, kids who knew him as the dead beat grease monkeys their mothers talk about.

"Finn Hudson. Well I'll be damned." Finn spun around to see Will Shuester stood smiling at him from the door that lead to the choir room. "When I heard they hired a new music teacher I didn't know what to expect, but it looks like they did good to me. I saw you walking the other day with your daughter, I haven't heard much about you for a while so congratulations. We'll have to catch up later."

When Will walked away Finn was left in silence, he'd have to explain to Mr. Shue later about Melanie not being his daughter. Or would he? In the past few months Finn had become attached to Melanie being around, if she fell it came by instinct to drop everything and make it better, if she was upset he knew right away, and almost all the time she was in his mind. Truth was Rachel and Melanie were his girls, he'd been mulling the idea of asking Rachel to move in with him so she didn't have to pay rent over in his head, maybe he didn't have to explain things to the town about Melanie not being his, because truth is, she was his daughter. He loved her like she was his own, and even though Rachel didn't know it, he loved both she and her daughter unconditionally.

He had to focus when the first bell rang, he moved into the choir room to go meet his students, his first grade to teach were his grade tens, sophomores. They filed in the room and he shut the door taking a deep breath before turning to face his class.

"Alright guys and girls, my names Mr. Hudson and I'll be teaching music this year, whether you like music or not is up to you, all I do is teach it. Now I want to go down the lines and I want each of you to tell me your names…" he went into teaching the kids easy stuff that hour before his prep class. He had to admit he enjoyed teaching the kids about music.

By the time lunch came around Finn was settled in and enjoying his day. When he walked into the staff room he saw Will and Emma sat talking at a table with a spare seat.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I take a seat?" He asked gesturing to the seat beside him.

"Of course not Finn take a seat." Will replied with a smile. "Emma cleaned it so it should be safe. But anyhow how's your first day teaching going?"

"Oh, it's going great Mr. Shue, the kids are great and it's a fun job, music's just one of those subjects." Finn answered beginning to eat his lunch that Rachel had put together as he was 'incapable of making a sandwich.'

"Well that's good, what do you have next period?"

"A spare, I only have two classes a day." Finn explained, he caught Emma looking at him and smiled.

"I can't believe you're thirty Finn." She said shaking her head. "It truly only seems like yesterday that you were sixteen. Now you're thirty with a child of your own."

"Yes ma'am, the big three oh." Finn laughed as he took a drink of his water.

"Speaking of your own child, how old is she Finn?" Will asked leaning back in his chair, the man didn't look a day over thirty five, Finn couldn't understand it.

"She's five." Finn answered with a small smile as Will nodded his head.

"What's her name? From what I saw of her she's definitely a cute kid." Will chuckled as Finn nodded and Emma listened intently.

"Melanie, and you're right, she's a cutie alright." Finn grinned pulling his wallet out to show the couple a picture.

"She's definitely her mothers child." Emma smiled as she and Will looked it over.

"You got that right honey, I know that face. Finn who is your Melanie's mother?" Will asked looking harder at the picture.

"Um, Rachel." Finn answered rubbing his neck as Will looked up at him his brow furrowed.

"Rachel Berry? Are you two married or something? I'm sure her father's would have let me know." Will said, shock colouring his voice.

"Um no Sir, you see Melanie is mine, but not biologically." Finn explained as Will handed his wallet back with a smile.

"Well either way, congratulations Finn, now I have a question, off of the subject of your personal life. I have glee club next period, can I maybe interest you in joining me?" Will asked a smile on his face just like when Finn was a student here.

"I'd love to Mr. Shue." Finn grinned, excited now about his spare in which he had nothing to do.

"It is the audition period so we'll be in the auditorium." Will said standing up and patting Emma's hand before walking to the door.

"Sounds good Mr. Shue, I'll be there." Finn replied before going into conversation with Emma, about everything. Turns out she and Will had two kids a son and a daughter, their eldest was twelve and their daughter was ten.

When lunch was over Finn walked towards the auditorium weaving in and out of students and teachers before getting there. He saw Will sat at the desk in the middle of the seats and went to join him.

"Hey there Finn." Will smiled as Finn sat down beside him.

"'sup Mr. Shue." Finn laughed as Will rolled his eyes.

"So, there's another reason I asked you here, I'm forty four and I need some help with teenagers, a co-director you could say, I thought why not you? What do you think?" Will said as he clipped papers to his clipboard and turning his microphone on. "Okay, Holly Johnson…."

The auditions lasted all hour, with twenty kids showing up and Finn knew some from his music class, some were even jocks, it obviously wasn't as nerdy as it was when he went to school here. Finn accepted Will's offer as co-director at the end of the hour, he couldn't wait to tell Rachel so when the school day ended he rushed to his car and sped to Rachel's place. He burst through the door and was shocked at what he saw.

Boxes were piled up and most of Rachel's house was empty.

"Rachel? Melanie?" He called out as he walked through the house, when he reached Melanie's room he asked her where Rachel was and followed her finger to Rachel's bedroom. There on the floor leant against her bed was Rachel bent over crying. "Rach, what's going on?" he went and sat behind her, leaning her back against his chest and holding her.

"T-the land lord came by, said he's evicting us, I missed rent Finn." She sobbed and he put his chin on her shoulder and kissed it.

"Rachel I'm so sorry, you should have told me I'd have given you the money." He told her honestly, his hand rubbing over her stomach with one hand as his other moved her hair out of her face.

"N-no Finn, I wouldn't have asked." She cried as Finn held her tighter to him, she could feel his breathing, his heart beat.

"I know you wouldn't have, but Rachel I'd do it anyways, for you and for Melanie." He said, utter devotion and conviction in his every word. "I want you and Mel to move in with me."

"What?" she said incredulously, turning to look at him. "A-are you serious?"

"Of course I am Rachel, I'm deadly serious. I'll go borrow Puck's truck, I'll empty the spare bedroom for Melanie, I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed. As long as you two are safe I don't care where I have to sleep." Finn replied, his thumbs wiping away the tears that lingered on Rachel's face, he kissed her quickly, gently before smiling and helping her up. He'd been worried at first when he saw the boxes that she was leaving him, but from then on he told himself he'd do whatever he could to make his girls happy.

* * *

Once again sorry for my mistake yesterday. Read and Review and I'm looking for help in an upcomming chapter, RATED M, PM me if you can or want to help me with it :)


	9. Pancakes

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Nine: Pancakes

Finn and Puck were loading boxes into the back of Puck's truck that Saturday, they had a system, Rachel would bring them to the door, Finn would lift them and toss them to Puck, and Puck who was stood in the bed of the truck would stack them. All while under the watch of Quinn and Artie. Quinn and Puck brought Beth along seen as she was grounded and they couldn't trust her alone at home, she was playing with Melanie on the grass.

"You're slacking again Puck." Quinn and Artie said in unison as they sat on the side lines. Puck groaned and stood back up and took a box from Finn as his wife and friend laughed.

"I wasn't slacking I was waiting for more boxes, and making sure my daughter hadn't run away." Puck replied as they lifted the last box into the truck and jumping down. They were leaving the furniture there except for Melanie's bed that was already in Finn's spare room.

The group drove over to Finn's house and all sat in his living room for a little while, talking and catching up. Beth sat in the corner with her iPod in ignoring her parents while Melanie sat on Finn's lap.

"Puck did you tell Finn and Rachel the news?" Quinn asked her husband who was watching his daughter.

"I told Rachel but not Finn." Puck replied simply as her turned to face Quinn and the rest of the group.

"Why did you not tell Finn?" Quinn questioned him looking confused as Finn shook his head.

"Finn isn't manly or cool enough to know." Finn rolled his eyes as Puck and Artie laughed and Quinn hit Puck on the back of the head.

"Oh shut it Puck. Finn, we're expecting." Quinn said excitedly, Finn sat Melanie in his seat and jumped up to hug Quinn.

"Congratulations, how far along are you?" He hugged her quickly and let go pounding his fist with Pucks.

"Three month, it's a boy." Puck commented with a grin. "We're calling it Jack."

"You let him convince you of that Quinn? Really?" Finn laughed as he went and sat back down next to Rachel and Melanie. The group laughed and launched into conversation before Finn and Puck went and unloaded the boxes onto the front porch.

Later that night while Rachel put Melanie to bed Finn carried the boxes into the house to sort them out, clothes went to his and Melanie's room and the rest went into the basement for now. He felt bad for Rachel, he knew when she left Lima twelve years ago she was going places, now she struggled to even make rent on time. This was his chance to prove he could provide for the two of them, make Rachel fall for him, he wasn't going to waste it.

When he'd put all of the boxes in the basement he laid out on the sofa with assignments and music papers in his hands looking through them. He was taken by surprise when Rachel entered the room in her pj's and sat on his lap.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" He chuckled still not looking away from his papers.

"Sitting down seen as someone, not naming names, took all the room on the sofa up." She answered pulling her legs up and crossing them.

"Well I could move if you want." He said propping himself up on his elbows against the arm rest.

"You're fine, this is pretty comfortable."

"Okay just do not move your right leg, it might hurt." He commented, gesturing to her foot and it's close proximity to his male regions, his worrying just made Rachel laugh and lean back.

"I wont." She laughed, he held out his free hand that wasn't filled with papers and she took it as he interlocked their fingers. "Finn, I want to thank you for this."

"For what?" he asked looking up at her from behind his papers.

"For letting us stay here, I promise that when I have enough money and stable hours I'll find a new place." She rushed out, Finn didn't let her finish before his papers were tossed on the table and Rachel was straddling his lap with her face in his hands.

"Rach, listen to me, I don't want you to move out, I want you to stay here, with me. I know we haven't been together long, but we've been friends since the day you moved back, we were together twelve years ago and truth is I love you and Melanie so much, I want you here, both of you, you don't have to say you love me back if you don't, but you know how I feel and you know you're welcome here as long as you want." He said, looking into her face. Rachel's heart was pounding, Finn had just poured his heart out to her, she couldn't find words for once in her life.

Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips against Finn's, it took him a moment but he responded, deepening the kiss. Her hands wound into his hair as his hands moved to her hips. Then suddenly she pulled away.

"F-Finn I can't. I love you I do, but…" and with that she ran upstairs to Finn's bedroom. He followed closely behind, knowing what was wrong.

"Rachel, can I come in?" he asked, his hand on the door, he didn't get an answer so he pushed the door open slowly, to see Rachel face down on the bed, taking deep breaths. He sat down on the end of the bed. "I know you're not ready Rach, trust me I can wait as long as you need, one step at a time. You've had life hard the past few years, I'm not about to make it any harder on you."

"Finn I honestly don't know why you're wasting your time on me." Her voice was muffled but he heard it just and shook his head.

"I'm not wasting my time, because I want every minute of my time with you. And if I want that, how is it wasting my time? My next goal in life is making you smile, every day." He said laying down beside her on his side, his arm slung over her waist. Finn couldn't see her face, but he'd started that goal right then, Rachel was smiling into the pillow at this man who had changed her life in a matter of weeks. He was still the boy she knew in high school, but on top of that he was a man who didn't see the bad, or worst in people, and if he did he ignored the fact. He was the man Rachel had dreamed of and she'd had him all along.

Rachel awoke the next day in Finn's arms, he'd held her until she fell asleep, but it was obvious by then he was a zombie and couldn't move. She felt safe there in Finn's arms, he was huge like a wall and it made her feel secure. His soft breathing mingling with hers was the only sounds in the room, but she laid there and listened to it for a few moments anyways before looking at the clock. 8:15, she had to be at work for noon, on a Sunday. She hated her job, but she needed the money.

She moved Finn's arms gently and slid out of bed to go get showered and dressed. He woke up about ten minutes later and went to go check on Melanie before going to make breakfast. She was sat up awake in bed so he held his hand out and she jumped up to grab it.

"Morning kiddo, you wanna help me make breakfast?" he asked as they walked downstairs towards the kitchen. "I was thinking, pancakes maybe, or some waffles, some bacon and eggs, or a nice omelette, you draw me a picture on this board of what you want." Finn smiled pointing to the board he'd put on his refrigerator for her. She drew for a moment and stepped away from the white board with a grin when Finn bent down next to her. "Pancakes it is, with some chocolate chips and whipped cream?" Melanie gave him a quick nod and he pulled a chair to the counter for her to help him.

Finn got the ingredients and a bowl and set them on the counter top before grabbing an apron. The two got to work on making pancakes and Finn put the radio on and sang along, he knew Melanie liked it when he sang.

"You know I was in a glee club once, do you know what a glee club is?" he asked her as he stirred the pancake batter to the beat of the music, Melanie shook her head looking at him. "Well a glee club is where high school kids come together from all kinds of groups to bond over music, they sing and dance and have fun, maybe one day if you can sing, you can be in my glee club. I'd teach you how to sing, you know I read somewhere the other day that super special, wonderful kids like you who don't talk sometimes sing, they like music so much see it helps them talk." Finn told her while he cooked a few pancakes, Rachel was stood all the while hidden behind the wall listening to Finn talk and interact with Melanie. If you didn't know better anyone would have sworn Finn and Melanie were blood related he responded so well with her.

"… and you know, there's different kinds of music, soft music, show tunes, rock, classical, rap, hip hop, rhythm and blues…. No careful Melanie that pan's hot." Rachel smiled and decided then to walk into the kitchen.

"Morning guys." She said as she sat down watching the two of them as Finn tried to flip a pancake in the pan and how Melanie's face lit up when he spoke to her.

"Morning Rachel, how did you sleep?" Finn greeted her as he brought a plate of pancakes stacked to the table and placed it in the middle before grabbing three other plates and the whipped cream.

"I slept great thanks Finn." She smiled as he lifted Melanie onto her chair before he sat down.

"Well that's good, you have work today right?" Finn questioned putting some pancakes onto his plate with whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"Yeah noon until five, why do you ask?" Rachel replied as she helped Melanie with her food before moving to her own.

"Just wondering, 'cause see I was thinking, I read an article about autistic children finding a voice in music, I was going to take Melanie to the school to meet Joshua and Emily, Mr. Schue's kids and teach her some stuff, you know see if she can get into music." Finn explained looking at Rachel to measure her reaction, she took his hand and smiled.

"Sounds great Finn, and tell Mr. Schue I said hey." Rachel said as they dived into their meal. Finn drove Rachel to work with Melanie in the backseat before heading over to the school with Melanie. He was excited to see if anything came of today with Melanie and the music.

* * *

A/N: Remember guys to vote for the one shot, refer to earlier chapters for the options.

Please review with your opinions and ideas, or just what you liked of disliked, I read them all and if you have questions I will answer them.


	10. Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Ten: Miracle

"Come on you guys, we need to get pumped! Ya hear me pumped! Tonight is the night." Finn exclaimed standing on the piano bench as the kids looked on in amusement and Will laughed from the side lines.

"Mr. Hudson?" a voice called from the back row of seats.

"Yeah Mike?" Finn replied still stood in his revolutionary pose, his left hand on his hip and right in the air.

"Tonight's only Invitationals. If tonight is the night, if we make it to Regionals what would that be?" The boy questioned causing everyone to laugh and Finn jump down.

"It would be the night after tonight that is the night, I don't know, but you get my point." Finn laughed as he sat down next to some of the kids. "But you listen to me, go out there and have fun, in the end that's all that matters right? Just have fun and make Mr. Schue and I proud."

"Okay guys lets go get lined up." Mr. Schue smiled as all the kids stood up and filed out of the door high fiving he and Finn.

Finn and Will walk into the auditorium and saw every seat filled as they took their seats at the desk part way into the seats. Finn looked around and saw Rachel and Melanie, he smiled wide and waved as Rachel got Melanie's attention before they waved. As he spun back around to face the stage the lights shut off before the opening notes began. The stage lights flashed on and the faces of twenty kids were illuminated as they opened their mouths to sing.

_Listen up, little one  
We're already ahead of the game  
Hurry now, make me proud  
I'm still finding the strength to say  
Say goodbye, there's no time  
Make it worth every minute  
And never forget every day_

Hey little girl you're on top of the world  
You're all that I wanted to know  
Never look back, you're much stronger than that  
And nobody knows where to go  
When they come to a fork in the road

Shout it out, make it loud  
What's the best we could make of today?  
Wave goodbye, jump in line  
Cause it's worth every moment  
You'll never forget every day

Hey little girl, you're on top of the world  
You're all that I wanted to know  
Never look back, you're much stronger than that  
And nobody knows where to go  
Going home

All the world is so broken  
Now that there is no time  
All words left unspoken  
I'll leave them burning inside  
We'll be fine

Hey little girl you're on top of the world  
You're all that I wanted to know  
Never look back you're much stronger than that  
And nobody knows where to go  
Going home

No one really knows because  
No one really knows because  
(Please don't cry. I'm on your side)  
No one really know where to go  
Going home  
No one really knows because  
No one really knows because  
(Wave goodbye. You'll be alright)  
No one really know where to go  
When they come to a fork in the road

When the kids finished the song they got a standing ovation from every single being in the room, the applause thundering. Finn turned around to see Rachel smiling, wiping away tears, he knew the song hit her, she'd been at many forks in the road before, he wanted to fix that, he had a plan.

The show finished at nine thirty and the kids left, Rachel and Will were talking in Will's office and Finn was sat at the piano with Melanie. He'd learnt to play one summer with Kurt before they graduated and hadn't dropped it since. Melanie took his music book and turned to a familiar page pointing to the song, Finn smiled and played the song once over before she tapped the page again, only this time around it was different. She opened her mouth and sang the chorus as fluently as a five year old can.

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people_

Three lines from a five year old normally wouldn't be so important, but from Melanie it opened up a world of possibilities, Finn had worked with her daily for a month, and it had paid off. He cut of the music as Rachel and Will rand out from Will's office. Rachel had tears building up in her eyes because for the first time in five years, she'd heard her daughter's voice. Finn had pulled Melanie to him and had his head by her ear.

"My girl, if you never say a word to a person, never stop singing. Never." He whispered as he released Melanie so she could go hug Rachel. Will stood at his office door smiling at Finn as they watched the scene before them. "I figured, if music can relate to people who speak a different language, it could work for my girl. She has a voice in her, we just had to find it." Finn explained as he stood up from the piano. He looked to Rachel who was smiling at him, a watery smile but a smile none the less, he held up his hand to sign 'I love you' with a smile.

Melanie was Rachel's miracle, and Finn's world, hearing words come from her was a miracle and changed so much. Finn had hopes for her, but it didn't matter to him, or Rachel if those were the only words they would ever hear from Melanie, they'd heard her voice, and she took after her mother. Rachel and Finn were proud of her, as proud as any parent would be, if not more.

Rachel hadn't spoken a word since Melanie had sang, Finn drove home in silence with her before he lifted a sleeping Melanie out of the backseat. The two of them walked into the house and Finn headed straight to Melanie's room to put her to bed, he got her changed after waking her up to have her cooperate. When she climbed into bed Finn sat on the floor beside her and stroked her hair out of her face.

"You made your mommy so proud tonight princess, so proud. And you made me so proud too, if you keep singing, who knows Mel, you could be unstoppable." He whispered as she fell asleep, as he stood up to leave he kissed her forehead carefully before turning to see Rachel at the door. "Can you not speak Rachel? Because that's new you normally can't be quiet."

"I'm speechless Finn, you have worked with her every day every weekend and it worked. I heard my daughter's voice… you don't know how long I have dreamt of that." She said quietly as they walked towards Finn's room, the both got changed quickly before laying on the bed.

"She has her mom's voice." Finn smiled, wrapping an arm around Rachel.

"Do you think it'll happen again?" she asked almost a whisper, looking up into his face searching for an answer.

"I think so, but I'm biased." He smiled placing a small kiss on her lips, she leaned into him when he pulled away.

"Biased, how?"

"She's my daughter, how could I not be?" he told her, no thought behind that, it was the first time Rachel had heard Finn refer to Melanie as his daughter, and it made her heart swell for this man, he loved her daughter like his own and had given her what she had never had; a father. That's when she broke down in tears again and burying her head in his chest. "Did I say something wrong…?"

"No Finn the complete opposite, you said everything right. Do you really think of Melanie as you're daughter?"

"Of course I do, she's amazing and she never fails to make me smile if I'm stressed, Rach, I don't care if she can talk or not, if she and I aren't blood related, she's my daughter. And her mom is the woman I want to spend forever with if I'm given the chance."

Rachel stayed silent after that, replaying those words in her head as Finn fell asleep. Finn had proven to her in the past months that miracles do happen, sometimes you just have to keep trying, until it happens, and he may not know it, but Rachel wanted to spend forever with him too, if given the chance.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, remember to read and review. Tell me what you liked/loved or disliked/hated whatever.

Also remember to vote for the one shot, info in prior chapters.

The song used for this chapter was 'Fork in the Road' by The Latency

Shanny


	11. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

I appologize for the late story update guys, I have an injured hand so typing ins't easy, but I did it for you :) I hope you enjoy and I'll make sure I have a chapter up tomorrow, it's a long weekend here in Canada so I have no work tomorrow, so maybe there will be two chapters tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

"Oh lets get rid of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' it's boring, there's no way in hell you would sing that right?" Finn sighed exasperated tossing sheet music to the floor. It was Saturday and once again Finn and Melanie were seated at the piano in McKinley's choir room. Rachel was at work and it was December so Finn tried to avoid being outside too much. He and Melanie were going shopping once they had finished at the school.

It had been a month since Melanie sang, but Finn kept trying, he and Rachel would sing to her to see if that helped but it hadn't. Finn researched online and Rachel read books on helping out autistic children, they tried methods yet nothing happened. They'd agreed they wouldn't give up hope on it happening again, and through the past month they had supported each other when it got them down that her voice was locked up.

"This is tough huh? You're just a kid, a little girl, I can't imagine how frustrating not having a voice must be. But Mel, don't ever think your mom and I don't love you, we don't care if you don't talk, you're special, one day it'll be a good thing." Finn sighed and stood up from the piano, holding Melanie's hand to the car, he was silent the whole way across the parking lot. He took a deep breath before starting the car, he and Melanie were going to pick out gifts for Rachel, Finn had his picked out already but he wanted Melanie to pick her something too.

The two of them walked through the mall, Melanie clinging to Finn's hand. He led her to a perfume store and they went to the back were the sample cards were. Finn and Melanie stood for twenty minutes so Melanie could pick out some perfume for Rachel, once she did Finn paid and handed her the little bag. They walked into the jewelry store Finn had been looking for and took a look around for a little while before they reached the rings.

"Can I help you Sir?" the woman behind the counter said, eyeing him up, less than subtly.

"Um yeah, I'm looking for a ring, for my girlfriend, an engagement ring." He answered nervously, Melanie sensed his anguish and patted his hand.

"Is there any style in particular you'd like?" the woman questioned, looking from Finn to Melanie with a soft smile.

"Well my Rachel is a bit out there, so just something to make her smile." Finn replied looking at each ring for a few moments before spotting the right one. A silver band with two small pink jewels flanking a larger diamond. He grinned and pointed to the ring in the case. "That one right there."

He lifted Melanie up so she could see and she looked at him with a huge smile on her face before putting her hand on his cheek. Finn paid the large amount of money and he and Melanie went to the food court for supper seen as Rachel wouldn't be home until eight. The two sat eating quietly, Melanie looking around almost every second they were sat there until Finn's phone rang.

"Oh Kurt, hey." He answered watching Melanie look around her eyes scanning every part of the food court. She tapped on his hand to get his attention when he got into conversation with Kurt on the phone. "… Hang on Kurt, Melanie wants something. What is it princess?" he said, following where she was pointing, there was a young couple Finn recognized as two kids from glee sat on the bench with a stroller and their new baby.

"Mommy… and Daddy." She grinned as she kept watching them, leaving Finn speechless.

"Finn, are you still alive?" Kurt's voice rang out from the phone.

"Yeah, Melanie just spoke."

"Like spoke, spoke?"

"Spoke, spoke, she said 'Mommy and Daddy' Kurt I have to go and call Rach, we'll be at Mom and Dad's tonight so call me tomorrow." They said goodbye and Finn immediately called Rachel. "Rachel, I know I'm not supposed to call you at work, but when you get home tonight we have a surprise for you, you'll love it." He left a message and hung up before moving around the table to hug Melanie. "If you say that when Mommy come's home, she'll be so happy."

Finn led Melanie to the car and headed home with music playing quietly in the background. Other than the music it was quiet Finn was wishing and hoping that Melanie could say 'Mommy' for Rachel, Rachel had been stressed and down in the dumps for the past week and he knew this would make it all better.

"Melanie, can you say 'Mommy' please?" he asked her, looking at her through the rear view mirror, she thought for a moment then creased her face in concentration.

"… Mommy." She said quietly looking out of the window at the passing buildings, hearing any words leaving Melanie's mouth made Finn smile, but this almost made him cry. He and Rachel had tried and tried to get her to even mumble a word for the past two months and finally, finally it had worked.

"That's my girl, what about… music?" he replied pointing to the car stereo, she grinned and once again the look of concentration was etched in her features for a moment.

"… music…" she answered looking at Finn in the mirror as he stopped at a red light. He had one of the biggest smiles he'd ever had plastered on his face, he was buzzing with excitement for Rachel to hear this.

"What about my name, can you say Finn?" he asked as he set off again down the road towards his house.

"… Daddy." She mumbled just clear enough for Finn to hear, what he heard made his heart clench and beat a thousand times faster than normal. He had never in his life been called Daddy, not by his 'son' definitely not by his own kids seen as he had none, but he had heard it. His daughter had just called him Daddy.

He pulled into the driveway and saw Rachel's car parked on the road beside the sidewalk. Sighing he hid the gift bags under his seat before climbing out and opened Melanie's door to let her out.

"You guys are home early." He heard Rachel's voice call from the kitchen, making him roll his eyes as he helped Melanie take her coat off before his.

"We could say the same about you Rachel, you're not supposed to be done work for like an hour." He pointed out, despising the fact that now he would have to get up at five in the morning just to bring those gifts in without Rachel knowing.

"Well my boss just sent me home, said it was quiet and he may as well close down early." Rachel replied emerging from the kitchen and hugging Melanie when she ran at her. "Hey baby."

"Go on Melanie, give Mommy her surprise." Finn said leaning against the wall and nodding at Melanie when she looked at him. He watched Rachel look at him when Melanie touched her mothers face, Rachel looked back at her daughter when Finn began whistling suspiciously.

"Mommy," Melanie's voice said loud and clear causing Rachel to gasp quietly and pull her daughter closer to her chest. She looked at Finn with a tear rolling down her face, he simply flashed her a smile. When Melanie left to go to her room Rachel ran over to Finn wrapped her arms around his neck in a crushing hug, his arms winding around her waist and holding her off of the ground.

"… Well I did think that would make you happy, but you're crying…" he chuckled as he walked to the sofa with Rachel in his lap.

"I am happy, you have no idea." She replied, her voice muffled as she spoke into his neck. "There are such things as tear of happiness Finn."

"I know, and they suit you." Finn smiled, hugging her closer to him.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Well we were at the mall and we saw Rich and Sapphire, you know from glee club, the ones I was telling you about last month, just had their baby a week ago? Well they were at the mall and we saw them, and I was on the phone to Kurt and she pointed to them and said 'Mommy and Daddy' so in the car on the way home I asked her if she could say 'Mommy' you know so she could say it to you, and she did. A few minutes later I asked her if she could say 'Music' and she did, so then I asked her if she could say my name, and she said 'Daddy'." Finn explained, Rachel looked up in shock when Finn had finished and she looked at his face, the same smile he had before etched onto his face.

"Really? She called you that?" she smiled moving his hair out of his eyes and leaning against the arm of the sofa in his lap.

"Yeah, I did ask her if she could say Finn, but I like her answer better."

"I do too." Rachel replied leaning up slightly to press her lips against Finn's her hand on his cheek. He returned her kiss, one arm wrapping around her waist the other hand rested gently on her neck. Rachel was the happiest she'd been since the day Melanie was born with Finn around and her daughter speaking, to know her daughter had a much needed father. Finn couldn't be happier than he was now, he had his family, one he wouldn't lose this time because Rachel actually cared for him, and a daughter who he may not have seen grow up from a small child, but one who had, had him smiling since day one. They had their small family, small but full of miracles none the less, a family built on friendship, loyalty and the need to be happy.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, remember to review!

Remember to vote for your favourite Daniel and Anna One Shot Idea in your reviews or on my Fan Fiction Facbook : Shanny C Fan-Fiction

Ideas Are:

1. Daniel and Anna Before and During Open Arms (Featured during Life After Glee)

2. Daniel and Anna During Summer and what was in the boxes. (Featured during You and Me)


	12. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter 12: Christmas Eve

"Okay so Melanie, who comes on Christmas Eve with all your toys and gifts?" Rachel asked as she watched her daughter and Finn baking cookies. Melanie looked over at her while Finn pointed to himself before Melanie looked.

"Santa, toys for me." Melanie answered while she iced a cookie, Rachel just smiled as Finn gave their daughter a high five. "For Mommy and Daddy too."

"You got that right, think Santa will bring Daddy some new drum sticks? I broke mine." Finn laughed as he grabbed the oven mitt to grab the tray from the stove.

"Yes, drum sticks." Melanie smiled and jumped down from her chair to go sit with Rachel while Finn organized in the kitchen, he'd forced Rachel to stay sat down for the day.

"What colour?"

"Rainbow and blue with twinkle stars."

"Snazzy." Finn and Rachel laughed as Finn grabbed two wooden spoons and began banging on the pots and pans hung on the wall. "My drums are getting neglected, poor things."

"Well next time maybe you'll think before you go into full rock mode and throw them that hard." Rachel laughed as the three of them walked into the living room to put the TV on. Finn sat on the sofa with Rachel against his side, his arms wrapped around her and Melanie sat in Finn's huge armchair.

"I need metal ones, it isn't my fault wood isn't strong enough for my awesomeness."

"Yeah, right."

"You know I'm right, see and now you won't admit it, that's okay Rach. So get this, guess who I saw in the store the other night." Finn grinned as Rachel thought for a moment with her face creased in concentration.

"I don't know who?" she asked after a moment having given up.

"Begins with 'J'."

"I don't know Finn, I'm not psychic."

"Okay well Jesse St. James I guess he's a Dad now? He had three kids with him the oldest must be only four at the most, my mom said he was down visiting his parents, I figure Broadway got fed up of the diva and got rid of him. Thirty two and kicked off of Broadway, so much for a star."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah ask Kurt, he was there."

Rachel laughed into Finn's chest to muffle it, Melanie looked to her parents and back at the screen, they were playing 'The Grinch' as always on Christmas Eve. It was five pm and the three of them were heading over to Finn's parents at six for supper.

Finn pulled the car into his parents driveway at six, and helped Melanie out of the car and walking behind her and Rachel to the front door, only to be greeted by Kurt all but yanking the door off of it's hinges.

"Melanie, come here, Uncle Kurt missed you!" he exclaimed opening his arms as Melanie ran to him, Finn and Rachel laughed and walked in behind Kurt. Carole hugged her son while Burt greeted Rachel.

"Finn, you're gaining weight." His mother commented looking her son over as he looked down.

"Am I? Really?" He replied sucking his stomach in and frowning. "Man that sucks, I need a gym membership, maybe Santa got me one right Burt?"

"Dream on son, I was told nothing like that by Kurt, he told me to get you something else." Burt replied giving Finn a quick hug before standing back to lean against the door frame.

"Great it's probably underwear again."

"Not this time!" Kurt yelled from the living room.

"Then what?" Finn asked peering into the room to see Kurt and Melanie watching Christmas movies.

"Well you've got a girlfriend now so you must be getting some, so I thought about it and came up with something genius, that's why you're opening Dad's gift tonight before you go to bed." Kurt replied not looking away from the TV as his brothers jaw dropped.

"My family is insane, you listened to him?" Finn asked in shock as he turned to Burt and his mom. "I told you not to this year! Kurt you make my life hell at Christmas every year can I ever catch a break?"

"Nope, because what kind of brother would I be if I let you off easy?"

"A good one? You're worse than Puck, I'm not wearing whatever you made Dad buy me."

"Well then, I guess you best get the duster out, those cobwebs are coming back."

"Oh funny, where'd you pick that one up? Crappy Jokes R Us? Smart ass."

Finn and Kurt carried on arguing so Carole told them to go upstairs away from Melanie, Rachel and Burt sat laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"It's like this every Christmas, just thought I'd let you know Rachel." Carole sighed as she sat down next to Burt.

"It's fine Carole, really it's nice to be around friends and family this year, even if they do banter about unimportant things." Rachel laughed as the guys voices got louder.

"… I get you normal gifts Kurt!"

"From Gap and American Eagle, Finn, you'll thank me!"

"Boys! Stop it." Carole yelled up the stairs and the shouting stopped.

"Sorry Mom." They called in unison. The two of them slowly made their way downstairs and into the living room.

"Go on apologize."

"Sorry Kurt." Finn sighed, Burt and Rachel once again stifling laughter.

"I'm sorry too Finn." Kurt grumbled as Carole gestured between them. The groaned and hugged each other quickly before sitting on opposite sides of the room. When they had sat down Burt and Rachel cracked and began laughing again until their sides hurt, Finn rolled his eyes and began whispering in Melanie's ear. After the six of them had eaten Kurt went to retrieve a box before thrusting it out at Finn. "Open it."

"I'd rather not I'm kind of scared now." Finn said looking at the box from every angle as if he could see through it. His face carved with nervousness.

"Mom are you sure you had a son?" Kurt asked Carole who just laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure Kurt." She replied looking at both of her sons as Finn glared at his brother.

"Shut up Kurt, can't you just tell me what it is?" Finn questioned laying the box on the table and staring at it all eyes were on him apart from Melanie's as she was in the living room watching Christmas musicals.

"Something guaranteed to get you shall we say… laid? I know that word is foreign to you right now, or unfamiliar but after tonight it wont be, if you… dress the part." Kurt answered nonchalantly leaning back in his chair looking at his hands before whispering so Melanie couldn't hear. "You know seen as you're playing Santa again this year, thought maybe this would help." The four of them laughed at Finn's face as he furrowed his eyebrows and once again took the box in his hands. "I'm kidding you lug, it's nothing like that. It's for you, Mr. S and the glee kids."

"Oooh, okay." Finn sighed in relief and opened the box to see a certificate for twenty two customized jackets on order from Kurt's design company.

"Thank Dad, he asked me what would be a good idea, of course he got like fifty percent off so." Kurt explained as Finn smiled.

"Thanks Dad, and Kurt."

"No problem kid, now you head on home Santa still has to come to your place does it not? Can't let the little angel down. We'll see you two tomorrow." Burt smiled as Finn and Rachel left with Melanie asleep in Finn's arms.

When they got home Rachel took Melanie to bed while Finn got organized in a Santa hat before collecting gifts from all over the house to put under the tree, by the time he was done it was an hour later and the pile of gifts for Melanie was almost bigger than the tree. He and Rachel had gone all out to make it the best Christmas for her. Finn yawned and trudged up the stairs unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off as he yawned and entered the bedroom to see Rachel awake reading, she looked up as he dropped the shirt and walked over to her side of the bed.

"Nice hat Finn." She laughed kneeling up and tugging his hat off before dropping it to the floor, Finn just smiled and leant forward crushing his lips against hers his hands clutching her waist. He pushed her back gently onto the bed before laying over her, his lips kissing down her neck, she moaned quietly but as always when he moved his hands to her thighs, she pulled away, and turned her head away from him.

"I'm sorry Rachel, too far again I know." He sighed kissing her cheek and rolling onto his back, Rachel huddled in his side. "It's midnight, Merry Christmas." Rachel smiled and placed her hand over Finn's heart like every night and his hand laying over hers.

"Merry Christmas Finn, I love you." She said quietly, closing her eyes and listening to his breathing.

"I love you too, so much." He breathed, his arms wrapping tightly around her before he fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a big day with the party and gifts and toys, not to mention the last part of Finn's plan.

* * *

Review Guys it means a lot to me!

Remember to vote on your options from chapter 11


	13. Just Say Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Thirteen: Just Say Yes

At seven in the morning Finn and Rachel were awoken by Melanie bouncing on the bed between them, they both groaned and rolled over in unison before pushing themselves out of bed. Finn grabbed his daughter and held her upside down from his shoulder.

"Santa doesn't come for little girls who wake their Mommies and Daddies up Melanie." He laughed as he walked downstairs with Melanie in his arms and Rachel behind them.

"Daddy put me down." She laughed as Finn dropped her onto the sofa and tickled her while Rachel walked into the kitchen to make coffee and hot chocolate.

"Finn let her breathe." She laughed watching Finn and Melanie wrestle on the sofa, Finn would always let her win and he ended up falling onto the floor laughing. It was clear to see that Finn was the best thing that had happened to Rachel and Melanie, and Rachel really did love Finn with all she had, for what he'd done for her daughter. "Okay presents now." Rachel smiled walking into the living room with a hot chocolate for Melanie and a coffee for her and Finn to share like they did every morning. Melanie ran to her pile of gifts as Rachel sat between Finn's legs sipping at the coffee as Melanie brought a gift to Finn so he could read the tag.

"This ones from Santa." He read handing her the gift back for her to open. She handed him gift after gift and he would read the tag to her before she opened it. "… Uncle Kurt… Grandma and Grandpa… Grandpa and Pops…" When Melanie had finished Rachel had announced it was Finn's turn to open gifts so Melanie fetched him his gifts so he didn't have to move. "Okay so this one is from… Quinn and Puck… a book of sheet music." Finn grinned passing it to Rachel so she could look at the songs in it. "Oh from Melanie, what did Melanie get me?... Drum sticks, right on princess." Finn smiled high fiving his daughter as she handed him more gifts. The last one was from Rachel. "I wonder what it is,… damn Rach, a Rolex watch? Are you sure you're not a billionaire?" he laughed as he leaned over her shoulder to kiss her quickly.

"Mommy's turn." Melanie grinned running to get Rachel's pile. All except for one which Finn had conveniently left hidden behind the tree.

"Thanks baby." Rachel unwrapped all of the gifts, the perfume from Melanie and a new camera from Finn, she stood up and took all of the wrapping paper in the garbage, Finn jumped up and grabbed the small box from under the tree. When Rachel walked back in Melanie handed her the small black box and they watched her open it. Her hand went to her mouth to cover the gasp when she saw what was in it. Behind the ring in the lid of the box were two lines from one of her favourite songs. _'Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back.'_

"So what do you say, will you marry me?" Finn asked walking over and bending down on one knee in front of her.

"Of course, yes." She answered a tear rolling down her cheek as Finn slid the ring onto her finger before kissing her deeply. After a moment they let each other go, Finn got on the ground with Melanie to play with her new toys while Rachel went and got changed before she had to start dinner for her family and friends. Every two minutes she would look at the ring and smile brightly, it was simple, nothing would hold her back from marrying Finn, he had rode in on a white horse and had changed everything from day one.

The girls and Kurt talked about the ring and Finn's proposal that afternoon at the Christmas party meanwhile the guys congratulated Finn on the engagement, he and Rachel would be married Christmas eve next year. They said their goodbyes when it was time for everyone to leave later that night, Rachel went and put Melanie to bed while Finn got changed into some pyjama pants before laying on the bed.

Rachel walked in and saw her fiancée laying on the bed his eyes closed, she smiled and walked over to him leaning over him to kiss his lips. He returned it and lifted her up so she was straddling his lap, their lips locked together, her hands knotted in his hair and his on her hips. They continued this until Rachel pulled back to toss her shirt to the floor before leaning back to kiss Finn.

"Rachel… are you sure about this?" he asked warily rolling Rachel and himself over so he was positioned above her, his lips pressed to her neck.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied before Finn's mouth was back on hers. Rachel didn't push Finn away that night or any night after that. An twelve months later the two of them were married, with a daughter on the way. Finn and Rachel had done it, made miracles happen and proved that though not all dreams come true, who's to say that new ones can't be made along the way.

The End

Epilogue coming soon, please check out chapter one to my new story Seventeen while you wait

* * *

I know this chapter was short but soon there will be a sequel, about 5-10 chapters so check back often, remember to review and check out my new story Seventeen!


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Epilogue

Finn herded his kids to the car with Rachel rushing behind him but running behind in time. They were on their way to Melanie's graduation and couldn't wait to see her speech, she'd worked on it night and day to fill her job ad valedictorian. The town had heard Finn go on about his daughter graduating for the past month and was glad the day had finally come.

"Okay children, line up along the side of the car." Finn called out three of his four kids ran outside, he walked along the line until he reached the end where his second eldest daughter stood with her phone out. "Sapphire, phone please." He sighed holding his hand out.

"But Daddy…" she groaned, hoping he would cave, he simply moved his fingers before she gave up and dropped the phone in his hand.

"You're thirteen you don't need to be texting all the time." He then moved on to look his twins in the eyes, they were five, a boy and a girl and the exact copy of their father. "Harland, you must be quiet tonight okay? And Harmony you too."

"Yes sir!" they laughed as Rachel walked outside and ushered them into the car before sitting their four year old daughter Crystal into her car seat.

"Okay kids, behave tonight." She warned turning around to face the four of them when she'd fastened her seat belt.

"I already went over that with them Rach." Finn said proudly as if he deserved a medal and before Rachel asked he pulled Sapphire's phone out of his jacket pocket. "Got it."

The two parents ushered their children to the seats reserved at the front for them, when the graduating class walked on Finn grasped his wife's hand when their daughter smiled at them before taking her place at the podium.

"Before I start I want to say thank you to the teachers at the school for dealing with us these past few years." Melanie's voice said into the microphone as she looked out into the audience, the brightest smile on her face. "As valedictorian it's my job to speak for us all up here tonight and it's an honour to be doing that…

Melanie's speech had brought tears to Rachel's eyes and had made Finn's smile grow wider with the pride coursing through him. Over the past thirteen years Finn and Rachel had made a family out of pieces of broken dreams, their reward was five wonderful kids, and a marriage that seemed as new everyday as it had the day of the wedding.

"… and lastly I want to thank my parents for showing me some of the most important things in life, that though not all dreams come true out of those broken dreams new ones can be made and followed through and that sometimes the impossible isn't hard to change." When Melanie's speech had finished her Family stood up cheering and clapping, Rachel wiping tears out of her eyes and Finn cheering louder than he ever had.

When the ceremony was over Melanie ran to her parents and hugged them. Finn held her close to him for a minute, his eyes closed, a huge smile on his face.

"I love you Daddy." She said quietly, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"I love you too Princess, now go on, your… boyfriend is waiting to take you to that grad party. Now you listen to me, if he says anything, does anything, tries to force you into anything, gets drunk and tries to drive you home you call me, it doesn't matter what time in the morning it is I will come and pick you up and personally beat him so hard he'll be in the hospital for months." Finn ranted, letting her go when he saw her boyfriend waiting by the door, he shot a smile at Finn but Finn just glared, Kyle may have been his lead in Glee but outside of school he was his daughters girlfriend and it didn't go over too well with Finn.

As Finn and Rachel led the kids out to the car hand in hand Finn looked up to the sky, it was clear tonight, thousands of stars glittering in the deep black. He had many dreams in his life, past, present and future and some hadn't come true, others had, the most important one was the dream of his own family. With Rachel as his wife and five amazing children he couldn't have asked for more, and he never took it for granted.

That night he put the kids to bed with Rachel before they went to bed, wrapped up in each other. They fell asleep at midnight and three hours later the phone rang, with Melanie on the other end asking Finn to pick her up. He jumped out of bed and rushed to his car, heading off to pick his daughter up without a second thought.

No not all dreams come true, but some do and they're worth the wait when they happen, Finn and Rachel were a prime example, their life laid out like pages to a book, like notes to famous songs.

* * *

So we reached the end, thanks for sticking with me and please review. I also want to know what kind of stories you want to see in the future :) Remember if you add me on facebook I'm always looking for some help. :)

Thanks guys


End file.
